


Olympian Newbie

by ratherbehere



Series: Olympian Newbie [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Universe, Cute, Fluff, Holding Hands, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Yurio Plisetsky cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratherbehere/pseuds/ratherbehere
Summary: Yuuri doesn't know why Victor Nikiforov is in Detroit, and he doesn't know why Victor--an Olympic ice skating champion--is pretending to need his help learning to skate. And frankly? He doesn't care what the reasons are, as long as he gets to spend time with his idol.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my most wonderful of wonderful friends, Alene, whose name appears in the notes of nearly every fic I've ever written. So I figured it was high time she make an appearance in the story. 
> 
> She also provided the prompt and a rough outline. Because she is awesome and I literally could not thank her enough for all the help and encouragement she provides.

Yuuri stood frozen on the ice, chin on the ground, warm up drills forgotten, watching one Victor Nikiforov lace up his skates.

He heard Phichit slide to a stop behind him.

“What is he doing here?” he whispered frantically to Phichit, praying his voice didn’t carry. There was only one other skater on the ice this early.

Phichit shrugged. “I have no idea. We should go say hello.”

“Victor Nikiforov doesn’t want to meet two junior skaters.”

“Hey,” Phichit said, elbowing him in the side, “Don’t talk like that. We’re moving to the senior division _this year_. And there’s no shame in saying hi.”

Yuuri visibly swallowed as he watched his idol stand up and bounce in his skates, testing his laces. It was like the man had jumped right off the posters on his wall.

Then Victor looked up, caught his eye, and the world stopped spinning. He couldn’t speak. He couldn’t react. He couldn’t bring himself to say hi. He didn’t think he’d even found the energy to blush.

“Hi there,” Victor called out, smiling wide and waving. He walked to the gate in a very clunky, ungraceful fashion for someone with his training and skill. “Oh, this is much more difficult than I expected. Do you think you could help me ice skate?” His eyes never left Yuuri’s.

He felt Phichit tilt his head to the side in confusion, but Yuuri’s brain was, for once, working faster than his friend’s. He had no idea why Victor Nikiforov was pretending to be a novice skater, or why he picked Yuuri to ‘help’ him, but he wasn’t going to say no to Victor’s question. If he could find his voice to speak to his idol of the last ten years, he’d savor every minute he could of sharing the ice with him.

“Y-yes,” he said. “I suppose I could do that.”

“Uh huh,” Phichit said softly behind him. “Good luck,” he called, skating off.

Yuuri took a fortifying breath and skated over to the gate, his mind working a mile a minute. “Here, let me help you onto the ice,” he said, finding his voice. “The first step can be tricky.”

Might as well play along, right?

“Thank you,” Victor said as he placed his hand in Yuuri’s. Yuuri blushed, swallowed hard, took a breath, and looked back up with (hopefully) normal colored cheeks.

“Where’s that accent from?” Yuuri asked. “It’s beautiful. I’m guessing Russian?”

“That’s correct,” Victor said. Yuuri had always known Victor’s voice was nice to listen to, having seen more than one of his interviews, but without audio distortion, it was practically sinful. “And yours is Japanese.” It wasn’t a question. “Also beautiful.”

Yuuri blushed again. “Thank you.”

“I’m Victor,” Victor said, not making any move to take his hand back.

“Yuuri.”

“Well, ohayo, Yuuri,” he said, a glimmer in his eyes. “Shall we?”

“Y-yes,” Yuuri stuttered, momentarily thrown by hearing Victor say good morning in Japanese.

And, yeah, Yuuri was beginning to fear his grasp on reality was slipping. They’d been standing at the gate, holding hands, staring at each other, and complimenting each other’s accents for several moments. Him and Victor Nikiforov.

This couldn’t be real.

But as he “taught” Victor how to glide forward, catching him every time he “stumbled,” sharing his body heat, mingling breath as Victor took his time to separate, he decided no dream was ever this real.

Victor was everything he’d ever thought he’d be, including being a really bad fake bad skater. Not that he’d ever considered what would happen if Victor had tried to pretend to be a new skater, but it somehow made complete sense that the man would be overly obvious in his attempt to look new.

He was simply trying too hard, falling into Yuuri at almost every pass. He’d laugh, say sorry or something cute about needing more work, and try again. No beginner fell _that_ much.

“Yuuri,” Victor said after an hour had passed. “I may need a lot of help. Could you be my teacher? At least until I’ve mastered the basics.”

“Oh,” Yuuri said, taken back. He hadn’t thought about where this would be going. Honestly, he still wasn’t sure it wasn’t a dream.

But he’d already established this was real, and Victor was looking at him in earnest.

He had absolutely zero time to pretend to be a coach to an Olympic champion pretending to be skating for the first time. This was some sort of ice-induced hallucination, because it made no sense. And contemplating saying yes made less sense. He’d be sacrificing his free skating time to help Victor, and since his legs would need a break from his morning exercises to his time with his couch, he’d just have to get up even earlier and beg Alene, the rink owner, to… give him a key or something. It would be asking a lot.

Which is why he opened his mouth and said, “Yes.”

* * *

The next morning, Yuuri woke up at 4am and headed to the rink. Alene had, indeed, given him a key to a side door, and in exchange, made him promise to coach her future kids for free. He thought it was a good deal, so he took it.

He made sure to get off the ice, shower off the sweat, and be back ready for a second round well before Victor was set to get there.

“Ohayo, Yuuri,” Victor said, walking in. He pulled off his sunglasses and flashed Yuuri a brilliant smile. “It is a beautiful morning.”

Yuuri agreed, though he hadn’t seen the sunrise to really know. “It is quite beautiful.” Victor was, anyway, so it wasn’t entirely a lie.

Victor sat down to put his skates on, and Yuuri watched as he pulled out a pair of $700 skates. Uh huh.

“You know, I didn’t really notice yesterday, but you have a very nice pair of skates,” Yuuri commented, keeping an eye on Victor’s reaction. He froze, and Yuuri could practically hear the gears spinning.

“These were my cousin’s,” Victor explained. “He’s an amatuer skater. When he grew out of them, he gave them to me.”

“Your cousin skates but you asked me to teach you?”

“Yes, well, my cousin isn’t here,” Victor replied. Then he leaned closer. “And he isn’t half as cute as you.”

Yuuri blushed and ducked his head. “T-thank you.” Thank you? Why did he have to be so freaking awkward. He was going to blame the lack of sleep. “Let’s skate.”

Victor nodded and stood up. “Yuuri, walking on blades is so difficult. I should lean on you, yes?”

Again, Yuuri wasn’t going to turn that down, even though Victor had done just fine yesterday.

They walked toward the ice, perhaps slower than was strictly necessary, and Yuuri once again “helped” Victor onto the ice. Victor giggled as he pretended to ungracefully glide right into Yuuri.

“You were doing better than that just yesterday,” Yuuri chided humorfully.

“I need a moment to gain my footing,” Victor said, leaning on Yuuri once again. Yuuri hummed and let him lean.

At some point, he really should tell Victor that he knows who he is. But he was having too much fun with the man. And too much fun touching him, and letting Victor touch him back. A simple morning training session was enough to get him a little flustered and hot under the collar.

He just wished he knew what the game was, why Victor was pretending. He’d worked out that Victor didn’t know who he was either, or he wouldn’t be asking earnest questions about what Yuuri’s ability was. And since he didn’t want Victor to figure out that he knew who he was and end their time together, he lied.

But only a little bit! He tried to stay as truthful as possible. Victor now knew he was in college, knew he’d been skating since he was a kid.

Really, if Victor wasn’t lying, he wouldn’t have anything to conceal, so it’s really not his fault.

Except that the closer they got, the worse he felt about the situation. And the longer it went on, the harder it was to say something. His only hope was to get Victor to confess first, so he kept prodding him.

“You have great posture on the ice, almost like a professional.”

“You’re learning so fast, you could maybe compete one day.”

But it backfired often. Victor would ask him if he had been following figure skating, and Yuuri would stutter and say he hadn’t had time. Victor asked him if he knew any jumps and he had to wiggle his way through it and say that he knew some singles.

Most of the time though, they were just enjoying each other’s company and having fun on the ice. As each day went by, and Yuuri’s body, grades, and skating began to suffer from the lack of sleep, he gained enough memories to make up for it. He learned what Victor smelled like at 9 am. What Victor’s skin felt like under his touch. How Victor’s voice rumbled in his chest when they were pressed close.

Still. He couldn’t keep up this schedule for long. Something would have to break.

* * *

“Yuuri,” Phichit said like he’d said it for the 15th time in 30 seconds. Yuuri blinked and refocused on Phichit’s face, staring at him with concern. They were lounging in their dorm room working on school stuff. It was Thursday night and Yuuri had a test the next morning.

“Sorry,” Yuuri mumbled. “I’m just so tired.”

“And how is Victor?”

Yuuri smiled as he thought of the man. That morning they’d laughed for 10 minutes over a joke about poodles.

“Still pretending to be something he’s not.”

“And you still haven’t told him you know?”

“At first, I didn’t want to. Now I don’t know how.”

“And you still don’t want to,” Phichit stated. “Why?”

“Isn’t that obvious? I don’t want this to end.”

“Has it occurred to you yet that he is lying because he’s into you?”

“Of course it has,” Yuuri said. “But isn’t that ridiculous?”

“Yuuri,” Phichit said with the tone of infinite patience. “I’ve never seen you so physical with someone. You barely let me pat your shoulder. All I’m saying is that’s a lot of touching if he wasn’t into you.”

“Maybe Victor is just a physical man,” Yuuri evaded. He looked to the side and bit his lip self-consciously, like even he wasn’t buying his excuse. “He is a very sensual person. It doesn’t mean anything.”

Phichit hummed. “I bet you a week’s worth of lunches you’ll be in each other’s pants by the end of next week.”

Yuuri snorted. “Deal.”

* * *

 

The very next morning, Yuuri began to wonder if he’d made a bad deal. Victor asked him out.

“Do you have plans tonight, Yuuri?” Victor asked as they sat down to unlace their skates. “My cousin has plans with his fiance and I am free. Take me to dinner? Show me Detroit?”

“Oh,” Yuuri said, caught off-guard. For one, he was always a little thrown when Victor mentioned his cousin. Victor said he was in town for a wedding, but Yuuri wouldn’t be surprised if that was part of the ruse, too.  “I… I don’t know much about Detroit.”

“Then we’ll discover it together.”

“I don’t have much money.”

“It doesn’t have to be expensive.”

“I--”

“Yuuri,” Victor purred. “Do you not want to go out with me? I’m hurt.” He pouted. Literally pouted. And it completely and totally worked. Yuuri wanted nothing more than to kiss that pout away.

“Of course I do,” Yuuri said.

And that was how they had plans to meet at the skating rink at 7 and take public transit into the city.

First Yuuri had to explain to his coach why he had to leave their practice early. And by explain, he lied, because “date” was not a good enough excuse for someone who wants to be an Olympic champion some day soon.

Also because “date” still sounded absurd to his own ears.

Then he rushed back to his dorm, sent out a silent thank you that Phichit was still out training, and spent 20 minutes deciding what to wear. He settled on a black button down shirt, gave his hair a quick brush, and rushed back to the rink, panting as he stopped to lock up his bike.

When he turned back to the building and spotted Victor, his breath was robbed from his lungs. The sun was low in the sky, silhouetting the angles of his face, highlighting the way his light colored hair fluttered in the breeze. He looked contemplative. Victor was usually a pretty dramatic, enthusiastic, and energetic person. Yuuri cherished the moments when he saw something deeper in Victor, something Victor didn’t let a whole lot of people see.

Victor broke the spell by turning and spotting Yuuri. His contemplative face was split with a grin.

“Yuuri,” he purred. He stretched out a hand in invitation. “Come. Show me everything.”

Honestly. Yuuri wasn’t sure how he didn’t melt on the spot. Victor was everything. Smart, funny, sexy. There was no way he meant that to sound so seductive, no way he was really into Yuuri.

But Yuuri would take every minute with Victor that he could.

Squaring his shoulders, he strode forward purposefully and took Victor’s hand. “I’ll show you everything, Victor. Anything that you’ll let me.”

Victor beamed.

The thing was, Yuuri really hadn’t been kidding that he didn’t know anything about Detroit, so they were making it up as they went. They took a SMART bus to a random spot, when Victor spotted a sign advertising Detroit’s world famous coney dogs, and they decided that they had to try it.

After a few hot dogs covered in chili, they hit the street and strolled leisurely, hand in hand.

It was a perfect evening. As Victor squeezed his hand and pointed excitedly at something in a storefront, or stopped to tuck a strand of Yuuri’s hair behind his ear, he found himself wishing it would never end. That all these touches meant something. That holding his hand meant something. That Victor meant it in a way that went beyond friendship.

He didn’t have to wish too hard.

They ended up at a park on the riverfront, enjoying the cool breeze off of the lapping water, when Victor gave his hand a gentle tug and pulled Yuuri closer.

“Yuuri,” he began, looking intently into Yuuri’s eyes, like he was afraid blinking would ruin the magic spell that had settled on their date. “I want to kiss you.”

Yuuri’s heart stuttered and stopped at least three times before he was able to say, “Please,” breathlessly. Then, like a prayer, “Victor…”

Victor was all too willing to answer that prayer. He smoothly slid forward and pressed their lips together like there was nothing else in the universe he’d rather do. Which Yuuri understood, there was nothing in the universe he’d rather be doing either.

The kiss ended sweetly and quickly, but Victor did not pull back. “Yuuri…” he murmured against his lips. “I’ve wanted to do that since I saw you skating. So beautiful.”

Yuuri blushed. “Really?”

Victor answered by kissing him again. And again, and again, until the kisses moved from tender to forceful and deep. Victor licked at Yuuri’s lips, and Yuuri let him in with a groan. He could still taste a hint of chili in Victor’s mouth and he didn’t even care.

Yuuri had no idea how long they made out in that park, or how long they would have continued. They only stopped because an angry young man with blond hair and a tiger themed hoodie tossed a fastfood cup at Victor’s head and told them to get a room.

“He has a good idea,” Victor said with a chuckle.

“My roommate usually goes out with some friends on Fridays.” Yuuri blushed almost immediately after saying it, but he was determined not to take it back. “The bus station is this way.” He took Victor’s hand tightly and pulled it. He couldn’t see Victor’s face, but he’d swear the man looked amused.

The ride was all of ten minutes, and it was longest ten minutes of his life. His knee was twitching where Victor’s fingers were rubbing gently back and forth and he could feel the heat radiating between their bodies.

He was also incredibly nervous. If the ride had taken any longer, he would have lost all courage, but the second they were back on the ground, Victor pressed him against the nearest wall and took a long hard kiss like a man finding his first drink in the middle of the desert. All his nervousness evaporated and they stumbled with grabby hands and stolen kisses back to Yuuri’s room.

They fell through the door all tangled up, and Yuuri didn’t even bother turning the light on. He guided them back to the bed and fell gracefully onto his back, Victor not hesitating to crawl on top and press kisses to Yuuri’s neck. His shirt was ripped open and buttons pinged against the walls and, once again, Yuuri found himself not caring about something that normally would have bothered him. Victor was all he could think about, all he could see, and nothing else mattered.

Then Victor leaned back, pulled his sweater over his head, and froze. His eyes grew wide. Comically wide. And wider still.

“Victor?”

His line of sight was fixed above Yuuri’s head. To the wall.

What on Earth could be so important on the wall?

“Oh,” he said smartly.

“What?!” Victor half shouted, thrusting a hand dramatically in the direction of a large poster of himself in his costume from his last year’s free program. His gaze darted quickly to the side and spun the whole room, and though the only lighting was moonlight, he was clearly able to make out another half dozen posters of himself. “Yuuri!”

“What?” Yuuri asked, feigning innocence he didn’t feel. Not one little bit.

“That’s me!”

Yes. Yes it was him. In fact, the poster above his head was so large that Victor might as well have been staring at a mirror. But Yuuri didn’t think pointing that out would be helpful.

“You know who I am,” he said, his eyes finally working their way back to Yuuri. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Why were you pretending to be someone else?”

“Because I liked you and wanted to spend time with you!”

“Well!” Yuuri declared. “Same!”

“Same?!” Victor replied, incredulous. “Same?” He ran a hand through his hair as the words processed. “Same.” He looked down smiling. “Same?”

Yuuri tried really hard not to roll his eyes. “When Victor Nikiforov walks in and pretends to need your help with something, you don’t say no.”

“Yes,” Victor agreed with a smirk. “I suppose I would be hard to turn down.” His smiled slipped for a second. “Yuuri…” he began like he was just now figuring something out. “You can do more than singles, can’t you?”

Yuuri blushed. “Y-yes. I’m entering the senior division this year. I’m so sorry Victor, I didn’t mean to lie, I just didn’t want you to leave.”

“Hmm,” Victor hummed. He leaned down and pressed their lips together for one all-too-brief moment. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Good,” Yuuri replied, placing a hand softly on Victor’s cheek. “As long as it’s the real Victor Nikiforov that stays.”

“Want to be with Victor the Olympic athlete, then?

“No,” Yuuri replied with a head shake. “Not Olympic-Victor, or Novice-Victor. Just… Victor.”

“Yuuri,” Victor replied, voice full of awe and something else soft and warm. He had nothing else to say. Victor leaned down, sealed their lips together, and let his body convey what words could not.

* * *

Yuuri awoke to the sound of a smartphone’s camera.

He groggily blinked his eyes open. Phichit was grinning wide and predatorily.

“You owe me lunch for a week.”

Yuuri groaned, tossed a pillow in Phichit’s direction, and snuggled back into Victor.

At some point, he really should start caring about things like roommates taking compromising pictures of him in bed. But as Victor kissed his head and pulled him closer, he decided he could care later.

Finis~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at [caswouldratherbehere](http://caswouldratherbehere.tumblr.com), but most of my Yuri On Ice stuff is currently going to my side blog, [42fandoms](http://42fandoms.tumblr.com). If you don't mind Supernatural, destiel, and mostly a ton of Misha Collins, you should totally follow me at both. ;) :P


End file.
